


Game Night

by lexie_xoxoxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_xoxoxo/pseuds/lexie_xoxoxo
Summary: 'Meanwhile, Alex introduces Maggie to the gang'A take on what could go down in 2x12 when Alex officially introduces Maggie as her girlfriend to the superfreinds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up not at all being how I planned...

“Alex game night tonight.” Kara said running up to her sister. Alex just scrunched up her nose in response. “Come on please I finally got James and Winn to take a night of guardianing.” Kara continued pleading sensing her sister’s disinterest. “Look it’s been really weird between the three of us since I found out because I just don’t want them getting hurt but I am accepting it now and I just want things back to where they used to be.” Kara explained now practically begging Alex. “You can bring Maggie.” Alex’s attention piqued at the invitation and Kara new she had finally won. 

“Fine. I’ll be there at 7.” She agreed, turning and walking off, leaving Kara with a huge smile on her face. “I expect pizza though.” She called out without looking back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Game night.” Maggie smirked, amused at her girlfriend’s plans for the evening. The couple were sat at Maggie’s desk eating the lunch Alex had bought them. She figured inviting her girlfriend to officially meet all her friends was something best done in person. 

“Yeah Kara loves to host them. Thinks they are great for bonding.” Alex tried to explain but Maggie’s expression grew more and more amused. “Anyway she invited you.” Maggie’s eyebrows raised to the ceiling and she opens her mouth to say something but no words came out. “I mean you don’t have to - I mean if you don’t – if it’s too weird- you don’t - don’t feel like you have to come.” Alex stuttered out sensing her girlfriend’s apprehension. 

“No its not – I just why would she invite me?” Maggie questioned, trying not to make Alex think she didn’t want to meet her friends. “I mean I love Kara but we’ve only spoken a few times.”

“That’s just Kara. I mean she invited James’ girlfriend to one of these once after knowing her like 3 days.” Alex laughed out. Maggie just looked down, her smile gone. “She wants you there Maggie, not just because you’re my girlfriend but because you are amazing and she would love to have you.” Alex explained realising she seemed to have hurt the shorter girl’s feelings. 

“I just don’t want to impose on your sister bonding.” Maggie said trying to get out of the invitation. She didn’t want Alex to have to bring her along purely out of obligation. 

“I can assure you it is not sister bonding. Kara is using me as a buffer between her and James because she doesn’t like him being the guard- shit.” Alex cut herself off mid-speech. 

“Omg Alex how many superheroes do you know?” Maggie asked dumbfounded. “And why are they all so bad at hiding their secret identities.” 

“Only two I swear. Well and one in training.” They both laughed. “And after tonight I’m hoping you will know them too?”

“Have you even told your friends we’re dating?” Maggie questioned. Introducing your girlfriend to your friends was nerve-wracking enough but doing it whilst simultaneously coming out to them, that was difficult. The panicked look on Alex’s face seemed to answer the question though. “You sure you want to drop that bomb on them all tonight?”

“Maggie I want to yell it from the rooftop that you’re my girlfriend. I can’t believe I got so lucky.” Alex gushed. “Besides, if they don’t want to be okay with it Kara will probably have them flown on to an island in the middle of the ocean before we could even react.” They both laughed. “I guess I haven’t told them already because I never really had much of a personal life to talk about with them before, we don’t have that kind of relationship, it would feel weird to suddenly talk to James and Winn about things other than work or Kara.” 

“Okay.” Maggie said simply with a smile. Alex raised her eyebrows in question. “Okay we’ll go to game night tonight.” Maggie agreed and Alex squealed and hugged her girlfriend. 

“You’re the best.” Alex said giving Maggie a quick kiss. How could anyone not love Maggie, she thought. For once Alex was truly excited for game night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay so there is going to be five of us so how are we going to do this.” Kara asked James and Winn as she set out the monopoly board. “Five seems like too many but it’s an odd number so pairs don’t work, and we can’t have one person playing alone.” She continued to rant and the boys just shared a confused look. 

“Thought you said Mon-el isn’t coming.” James questioned.

“Yeah something about a date with Eve?” Winn continued. They couldn’t figure out who the fifth person was. They considered Lena but a CEO wouldn’t come to game night. They sure hoped Kara hadn’t invited J’onn that would be too weird. 

“Oh, Alex is bringing Maggie.” Kara stated simply, still trying to figure out how to split everyone to play the game. 

“NCPD Maggie?” James asked worried, knowing she was the detective that literally thought he was a murderer and tried to arrest him. 

“You know she has been spending a lot of time with Maggie recently, I see her around the DEO bringing Alex lunch sometimes. That’s such a nice thing to do why don’t you guys bring me lunch, Maggie is a much better friend.” Winn rambled and Kara started to panic. They didn’t know about Alex and Maggie. Should she tell them or should Alex be the one to. Of course Alex should be the one too but how does she explain Maggie’s coming to game night without telling them. 

“Oh yeah um Alex and Maggie- she’s uh really good for Alex you know and really nice and sure there was that one incident with the ki- the when Alex thought Maggie didn’t li- well like wan- but they’re really good friends now well more than good friends but still friends, yeah friends.” She trailed off and the boys just stared at her completely confused. “Oooh and here they are now.” She squealed heading over to the door having heard their footsteps in the hallway. 

“Ready for this Danvers.” Kara overheard Maggie saying. “They are still going to love you just the same.” Kara felt guilty for listening but she paused, not opening the door just yet because she knew Alex needed to have this conversation. 

“Going to actually let them in Kara?” Winn asked as he noticed Kara just standing by the door. She put a finger up as if to say ‘in a minute’ and Winn shot her a look when he realised she was eavesdropping. Kara just shushed him and went back to focusing on her sister. 

“I know I know.” Alex assured Maggie. “They’re going to love you too Mags, I mean who wouldn’t.” Maggie just laughed and kissed Alex softly. “Let’s go in then.” Alex suggested and Maggie nodded.  
“Alex, Maggie you’re here!” Kara squealed opening the door before Alex even had time to reach the handle. Alex just glared at her sister knowing she just heard them, but accepted her hug anyway. Kara also hugged Maggie leaving the shorter women a little shocked and out of breath thanks to Kara’s super strength. 

“She’s got a bit of a death grip when it comes to hugs hasn’t she.” James said to Maggie, the boys having walked over to the kitchen area to be polite. He didn’t realise Maggie knew the blonde’s secret and was always equipped with an excuse to explain away her powers. 

“Well I wouldn’t expect anything less from supergirl.” Maggie laughed and the boys were left dumbstruck. “Relax I figured it out myself. I know Alex too well to not realise that she acts the same way around Kara as she does around supergirl. It doesn’t take a genius to realise they were either sisters or dating, and I knew it wasn’t the latter.” Maggie laughed. Kara beamed at how well Maggie knew Alex already. Alex smiled at her girlfriend with nothing but love and James and Winn were left more confused than ever. 

“How did you know they weren’t dating.” Winn asked. “I mean obviously they’re not since well they’re sisters but isn’t it like bad to assume these things or something.” He panicked remembering how Alex once said Maggie had a girlfriend. “Unless it was like gaydar or something do you just know when people are straight and that’s how you knew Alex wasn’t dating supergirl?” It took everything in the girls’ power not to laugh out loud right that second with how utterly clueless Winn was. 

“I think there was another reason Winn.” James said cluing on to the situation as he noticed Maggie take Alex’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He gave Alex a supporting look and she beamed at his approval. 

“But like Alex said you had a girlfriend before so that means you’re gay right Maggie?” Winn continued and Maggie just nodded at him amused. “So it has to have something to do with gaydar if you knew Supergirl was her sister and not her girlfriend. Oh unless Alex is dating someone already. Omg Alex do you have a boyfriend. Did you tell Maggie about him before you told us?” Everyone in the room was full blown laughing at this point and Winn stopped talking instead just looking around confused. “What did I say?” He whined. 

“Winn” Alex said calmly after managing to compose herself. “You are right the reason Maggie knew I wasn’t dating supergirl is because she knew I was dating someone else.” 

“Ah I knew you had been acting more giggly than usual at work!” Winn said victoriously. “So who’s the lucky guy?” And the laugher started again. And Winn looked confused again. James just patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look before turning to go get his beer. Alex and Maggie stared at each other, giggling like kids unable to form words at the absurdity of the situation. 

“Omg Winn can it be any more obvious.” Kara eventually caved. She shot Alex a look asking for approval and Alex gave her a nod. “Its Maggie. Alex is dating Maggie.”

“Ooooooooohhhhh” Winn said suddenly feeling really embarrassed. “Well that makes a whole lot of sense and now I’m just- I’m going to go over there.” Winn turned so fast and joined James with a beer and took a large swig. 

“Easy there.” James said taking the bottle away and the three girls, still stood in the doorway, burst into laughter once again. Game night was already off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really wanted Alex to say 'this is my girlfriend, Maggie' but like it didn't happen. Hopefully it will in the actual show though. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want to read them actually having the game night because I was initially going to maybe have then find out Maggie knows about the guardian thing too and maybe have them talk about how much happier Alex looks, but it seemed like a good place to end it where I did. I will deffo consider a chapter two though.


End file.
